The new guy in shcool
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: A skateboarding punk named Stirling Millar moves to West Virginia  leaveing all of his friends he grew up with behind, but then he falls in love cheer leader named Emily Stevens.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I wrote for one of my very good friends I hope you like it

"_**The New Guy in School" **_

Stirling woke up and came down stairs for breakfast.

"Stirling honey sit down for a second" said his mother warmly.

Stirling sat down and looked up still half asleep.

"Hmm?" he said picking up a piece of toast.

"Your father and I have something very important to tell you" she said then his father sat down with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Son, I got a new job offer and it pays very good…" he started.

"That's really great dad" Stirling smiled _yes it pays good now I can get a new guitar! _ He thought.

"Well we are moving to West Virginia" he said.

"What the f-"

"Watch your mouth son!" yelled his dad.

"But I grew up here! All my friends are here I'm not leavening!" he yelled back.

"I know but the school is a very nice school it's called BlueField High" said his mom

"BlueField? That's a stupid name…" he said getting up "I'm going to school" he said getting his skateboard and slammed the door.

As he road his skateboard he muttered to himself "What the hell man how can they do this to me!"

Then he saw his best friend Alec skating towards him.

"Hey dude what's up?"

"I'm moving …." He said flatly.

"What? Where are you moving to?"

"West Virginia" he said in a toneless voice.

"What the hell did you tell them you're not moving?" he asked.

"Yea but there not listening to me…"

"What about our band?" Alec asked.

"I guess there's no more band…I'm sorry" Stirling said sadly.

Alec saw that Stirling looked so depressed and felt bad.

"I'm sorry dude lets just not talk about it ok?"

"Kay…."

Stirling and Alec walked to school carrying there skateboards and they got to school late because they stopped at Jack in the Box on the way. Stirling walked to his class and stopped at the door.

_Oh crap Mr. Chekals is going to be pissed I'm late…hmmm maybe if I craw to my seat he wouldn't knottiest. _He smiled to himself and got on his hands and knees and crawled to his seat. His class mates were snickering and giggling at this punk guy crawling on the floor. Mr. Chekals rolled his eyes and threw an eraser at his head.

"Mr. Millar what in earth are you doing on the floor?" he asked.

Stirling looked up and gave him a cheesy smile "Uh…. I dropped my contacts?"

Mr. Chekals sighed "You don't wear contacts…"

"Well maybe that's why I can't find them…" he said rushing to his seat pulling out his math book and holding it upside down.

"First of all Mr. Millar this isn't Math this is Science and I want you to stay after class"

The classed roared with laughter but Mr. Chekals slammed his hand down on the desk

"SILENCE!" He yelled.

Stirling rolled his eyes and looked around for something to do _hmm since I'm leavening might as well cause trouble till I leave it will make things more fun… _he thought.

Stirling heard asked a question and his hand shot up. Mr. Chekals looked surprised.

"Um yes Mr. Millar?"

"Your zipper is down you should take care of that before you expose yourself"

Mr. Chekals turned red in embarrassment as the class laughed.

"MR. MILLAR THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING NOW SHUT UP!" he yelled.

Stirling nodded and put his head on his desk, Mr. Chekals continued his lecture and two pencils caught Stirling's attention he smirked and stuck them up his nose and stood up.

"Look I'm a walrus!" he said clapping his hands.

"THAT'S IT GO STAND OUT SIDE!" he yelled.

"Alright thanks dude" he smiled walking out the door and sat on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**The new guy in school" **_

Stirling was sitting on the floor playing with the wheels on his skate board then Mr. Chekals walked out into the hall way.

"Mr. Millar will you come inside please" he said in a serious tone.

Stirling got up and sighed and fallowed his teacher into the class room. Mr. Chekals pointed to the chair next to his desk.

"Sit down" he said.

Stirling sat down then threw his feet up on Mr. Chekals desk but Mr. Chekals sighed and knocked his feet off.

"I'm not going to have this type of behavior in my class, I'm going to call your parents" he said in a serious tone.

"Whatever like it matters I'm going to be moving any way" Stirling said walking out the class room.

Stirling walked to his next class witch was English with Mr. Dong. _Dong that's a stupid last name hahah _he thought. Stirling took it upon himself to entertain the class since Mr. Dong wasn't there yet. So he took out his phone and turned on the song Bringing Sexy Back and jumped on the teacher's desk and started dancing and taking off his shirt. But then Mr. Dong walked in and looked very shocked.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted nervously "g-get down from there at once!" He said rushing over to the desk.

Stirling did but he didn't stop dancing he went up to his teacher and started doing the party boy dance Mr. Dong was so angry and embarrassed he started yelling in Japanese at Stirling, but that just made him laugh harder.

"You have Saturday school!" he shouted in broken English.

"Gee thanks dude…but I think I have something going on with your mom on Saturday" he smirked and the class broke out in laughter. "Well I think I need to get a soda from the vending machine I'll be back in a few" Stirling said walking toward the door.

"IF YOU LEAVE YOU DON'T COME BACK!" Mr. Dong yelled in broken English.

"Dude if I knew it was that easy to get out of your class I would have done it along time ago" he smiled grabbing his stuff skating out the door.

As Stirling walked to the vending machine he saw his friend Alec.

"Hey Alec what's up?" he smiled

"Got kicked out of class nothing new"

"Ha! Me to! I did my sexy dance for Mr. Dong but apparently he didn't like it very much." Stirling smirked.

Alec laughed and handed him a soda.

"Hey want to ditch third with me?" Stirling asked opening his soda.

"Nah I have Mrs. Limbo I'm not missing that class!" He smiled widely.

"Lucky! I have her fourth …my third is Mrs. Stewman I'm so not going because I hate math and her breath smells like a backed up sewer" said Stirling.

Alec laughed as the break bell rang.

"You should tell Mrs. Limbo you're moving she'll make a big deal out of it and give you a hug!" smiled Alec.

Stirling blushed "I think I will do that! Damn she's hot! Well I'm gonna go I think I might hang out in the girls locker room for third period" Stirling said skating toward the locker rooms.

Once he got to the girl locker room he crawled in so the P.E. teacher wouldn't see him but then he realized no one was there they were already out in P.E. so he sat in the showers no one ever used and opened a bag of chips and started eating them. _Damn I hope I can sneak a peek _he thought to himself. He sat there for the longest time and heard the bell ring and a smiled came across his face _damn this one of my best idea's yet! _He thought. Then the girls started to walk in and take there clothes off with in five minutes the girls started screaming and grabbing there clothes to cover themselves. Then Coach Jenny grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of the locker room.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WE ARE GOING TO THE OFFICE!" she barked dragging him to the principles office.

Stirling laughed to himself and she seated him in a chair outside the principles office. Then the door opened.

"Come in" the principle said.

Stirling walked in and he had to suppress his laughter as he looked at the half bald principle _he looks like Dr. Phil! _He thought as he was sitting down.

"Now Stirling why are you being sent here to day?" he asked looking at Stirling files.

"Well first period I told my teacher his zipper was down and I pretended to be a walrus, second period I took off my shirt and dance for the teacher and I third I ditched class and hung out in the girl's locker room." Stirling confessed.

"Are you proud of yourself son?" he asked.

"Yes actually really proud of myself" Stirling smirked.

"What made you act out like this?"

"Well I'm moving at the end of the week so I thought why not" Stirling sighed.

Then the Principle's assistant walked in.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were with a student" she said in a snobby tone.

"Well why you don't knock next time" Principle Dill said.

"Well you don't have to be rude about it" she said walked out the door.

"You're a bitch!" he yelled out to her slamming the door. "Sorry about that" he said sitting back down.

_Wow this principle is pretty bad ass I like him _Stirling thought to himself.

"Well I know where you're coming from son…. So don't let it happen again this is your warning not go to forth" Principle Dill said sipping his coffee.

"Thanks Mr. Dill" Stirling smiled and walked out the door to his fourth period class.

Once he got to his class he smiled happily this was his favorite teacher he walked inside and she smiled at him.

"Oh Stirling dear come in why are you late?" she asked in a French accent.

Stirling looked down at the floor "I was at the principles office" he sighed.

Mrs. Limbo walked up to him and put her arm around him.

"Oh Stirling are you having problems at home? We talk after class oui?" she said patting his head.

"Yes I would like that" he smiled sitting in his seat.

Stirling looked up at her and blushed _she's so hot! _ He thought. She had blonde hair brown eyes and she was wearing a short pink skirt and a white tank top. This was his favorite teacher and he was her favorite student because he would always turn his homework in on time and do extra credit work and he would always tell her how lovely she looked and give her presents on the holidays. Once the bell rang he walked over to her desk staring into her lovely brown eyes.

"So what is wrong?" she asked handing him a soda from her mini frig.

"Well I'm moving at the end of the week to West Virginia" he frowned.

She hugged him tightly and he blushed.

"I'm going to miss you Stirling you are the best student I've ever had!" she said.

Stirling Blushed and she kissed him on the cheek as he walked out of the class room she shouted.

"Revoir ma chere" she called after him witch meant good bye my dear in French.

Stirling walked to fifth witch was P.E. he liked that class because he would always hide in the boys locker room and take a nap and Coach Sap wouldn't say anything about it because he was friends with Stirling's dad. After Stirling's long nap the bell rang he scooped up his P.E. clothes witch he use as a pillow and walked to a lunch table where he found his friend Alec.

"Hey Stirling I got you Jack in the Box" he smiled.

"Awesome! Thanks dude!" Stirling smiled taking some tacos.

"So how was Mrs. Limbo's class?"

"It was awesome as always" Stirling said stuffing a taco in his mouth.

"Whys that?" Alec asked.

"She kissed me on the cheek and gave me a big hug!" Stirling blushed and took a sip of the soda she gave him.

"Dude your so lucky I should tell her I'm moving" Alec joked.

Then a group of pouting girls ran up to Stirling.

"Awww Stirling why are you moving! We'll miss you! You're the best thing about this school!" they cried.

"Don't worry ladies I'll keep in touch I promise" he smiled at them.

During the whole lunch Stirling was showered with presents, kisses and hugs from almost ever girl in the school. He had girl's phone numbers written up both arms and some written on his stomach.

"Don't worry ladies when I'm famous you are all invited to my concert front row" he flirted and all the girls squealed and blushed. Then the bell rang and Stirling walked to his last class of the day witch was Mr. Sueling witch was his sex Ed teacher. Stirling made him say the word Breasts all the time because when it came to that word he would always stutter worst then he already dose.

"Good after noon class p-p-p-please take you seats" Mr. Sueling said fixing his big goofy glasses and started his lecture.

Stirling smirked and his hand shot up.

"Y-yes Mr. Millar" he stuttered because he was always nervous of what Stirling was going to say next.

"What's the medical word for boobs?" Stirling smirked.

"Uh B-b-b-b-breasts" he stuttered and the class started laughing. "T-that's enough c-class please s-s-settle down." He said nervously.

Then Stirling took two oranges he has in his back pack and stuffed them in his shirt and stood up.

"Hey Mr. Sueling do you like my new boob job" he smiled putting his hands over the lumps in his shirt making his hand go in curricular motions "mmmm" he sighed.

"P-p-p-please Mr. Millar that's enough!" he said raising his voice a little.

Stirling took the oranges from his shirt and sat back down. Then he got the bright idea to start mimicking the teacher.

"A-a-a-alright c-class today's h-h-home work is-"he got cut off by Stirling copying him.

"S-s-s-s-stirling stop that a-a-a-at once!" he stuttered.

Stirling didn't listen he just kept doing it to the point where he thought Mr. Sueling was going to cry then the bell rang. Stirling walked out of class with a group of girls who were fondling all over him witch made his smile turn into a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

"_**The new guy in school"**_

Stirling hung out after school with a group of girls and they were talking about what an amazing guitar player and singer he was. After the girls left Alec and Stirling decided to skate around in the school parking lot. Then Stirling got a bright idea.

"Hey Alec I got a good idea!" Stirling smiled

"Yea what is it?" Alec wondered.

"I'm going to jump over that car with my skateboard"

"Dude you know that's Mr. Chekals car right?"

"I know that's why I picked that one out specifically" Stirling smirked.

Alec shrugged and moved out of the way. Stirling lined up his skateboard and did the jump perfectly.

"Whoa dude! That was sick I bet you five dollars you cant do it again" Alec betted.

Naturally Stirling had to try it again "You're on dude!" he smiled and lined up his skateboard again.

When he jumped over it he made it but his skateboard didn't he looked for his skateboard and found it smashed threw the windshield of Mr. Chekals car.

"Oh crap!" Stirling muttered.

"You did it now! Well I have to go home now I'll uh text you later" Alec said jumping on his skateboard riding away.

The car alarm went off and Mr. Chekals ran out into the parking lot and his eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?" he yelled.

"It's ok I have glue I can fix it!" Stirling said reaching into his back pack.

Mr. Chekals face turned red.

"I-I don't know what happened! Some really angry buff hobo took my skateboard and threw it at your car! I tried to stop him but he stopped me with his mind powers! Then he disappeared out of thin air!" Stirling lied.

Mr. Chekals pulled out his cell phone started to dial a number. He told the person on the other line he need a patrol car sent out there's been an act of vandalism done to his car.

Stirling over heard his name being said _oh shit I'm in trouble _he thought.

Stirling slowly started to back away but Mr. Chekals grabbed him by the arm.

"Not so fast Mr. Millar" he said seriously.

"Uh don't you have insurance that will cover this?" Stirling asked.

Then a patrol car pulled up and wrote up a report on Mr. Chekals car incident. Then the officer turns to Stirling and had him empty out his pockets and his back pack on the trunk of the patrol car.

All Stirling had in his pockets was a piece of used gum, a button, a girl's phone number, a Spiderman action figure, a lighter, and a condom. In Stirling's backpack he had furry hand cuffs, a whip, pink duck tape, a Playboy magazine, and a box of tissues. The officer raised his eye brow at him.

"May I ask what you were going to use these for?" asked Officer Buckmen.

Stirling looked up at him with a smirk on his face "Uh I was holding them for a friend?"

Officer Buckmen told him to turn around and put his hands behind his back and placed him in hand cuffs and put him in the back of a police car, and there sat poor 'innocent' Stirling in the back of a police car. It was a long silent ride to Stirling's house and Stirling sat there thinking what story he was going to tell his parents. The officer pulled into Stirling's drive way and walked Stirling up to the front door and rang the door bell. Then Stirling's mother came to the door and saw her son in hand cuffs and his father came up behind her.

"NOW WHAT DID YOU DO STIRLING?" he yelled.

Officer Buckmen told Stirling's parents the whole story and released him in their custody. Stirling's father told him to go to his room. As Stirling walked up the stairs his dad called out.

"BY THE WAY YOUR GROUNDED FOR LIFE!" he yelled.

"Yea, yea I know" he muttered walking to his room and noticed everything was gone except for his mattress and his guitar.

_Why's all my stuff gone… _he thought then he got up and ran down stairs.

"Whys all my stuff gone?" he called out.

"Were leavening in two days you never gave us the chance to tell you" said his dad angrily.

Stirling sighed and laid on his bed and played his guitar then his phone buzzed he looked at it and it was Alec the text said: Dude did u get in trouble? Stirling told him the story and Alec laughed at him then Stirling's parents walked in and he quickly hid his phone and sat up.

"We are going to a very important dinner tonight will you be alright by yourself?" asked his dad.

"Yea I'll be fine" Stirling said strumming his guitar.

"Ok we'll be home at 12:30 no phone, no texting , no T.V., and no friends over the only phone call you can pick up is either your mother or me got that?" said his dad firmly.

Stirling nodded and when his parents left he took out his phone and texted Alec his text said: Hey do u wanna have a party tonight? XD. Then Alec called him and Stirling picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Stirling I thought you got in trouble how can we have a party?" Alec asked in a confused voice.

"My parents are leavening in a few minutes and they wont be back till 12:30 so called ever one and tell them to come over at my house have every one bring something to eat oh and don't forget the beer" Stirling said hanging up the phone and smiling to himself

Once his parents left he called Alec and with in an hour crowds of people showed up at his door with beer and food. The Music was blaring it was all mostly rock music. People started walking in some he didn't even know things started getting out of hand and the foot ball team was using his mother's vases she hadn't packed yet as a foot ball. Everyone kept turn up the music louder and louder and a mosh pit started and Stirling decided to go to the top of the stairs and jump in the mosh pit. Some one in the mosh pit pushed Stirling into the sliding glass door but luckily it didn't break. Then a very cute girl took Stirling by the hand and led him up stairs he looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Shhh I wanna talk to you" she said you can tell she was very drunk she could barley make it up the stairs with out help.

"Oh ok" Stirling smiled _heh my lucky day! _He thought.

She led him into his room and she sat down on the bed and pulled him down beside her. She leaned toward him and smiled he could smell the alcohol on her breath, and she gazed into his eyes.

"I've always wanted to tell you this…. I've liked you all…..year" she was so close he could feel her breath on him.

"Oh really? I lik-"he got cut of by her finger on his lips.

"Shut up…you're…so... hot" she said leaning into him but then she puked on his shoe and fell asleep.

_What the hell? _ He thought gently pushing her off him and took of his shoes and went back down stairs.

Stirling tripped over some one passed out at the bottom of the stairs the room was starting to spin and Stirling was trying to collect his thought then a naked guy jumped over the couch and ran right past him. His eyes widened then he looked at the clock and it was 11:45 p.m. and Stirling started looking from Alec to help him clear the house. Then a very drunk girl stopped him.

"S-stirling...Can you help me with…something?" she asked trying to keep her balance.

"Um sure?" he said.

"C-can you help me…..hook up….with that guy over…there?" she asked and pointed toward a tall guy with brown hair.

"Um Debbie that's your cousin…." He said backing away.

"Yea I know but he's my first cousin….t-there's a difference" she said swaying back in froth.

"Debbie I think you should lay off on the beer" he said sitting her down on the couch as she fell asleep.

After he took care of Debbie he set off to find Alec again he asked around and some one told him Alec was in the laundry room. Stirling opened the door and saw him kissing a cheer leader.

"Dude you need to help me get these people out my parents are going to be home soon!" he said.

"Later cant you see I'm busy" Alec said.

"No now!" Stirling said taking him by the arm and dragging him away from the cheer leader.

Stirling took care of passed out people and Alec rounded up the rest. Once every one was gone Stirling heard his parents come up the drive way and Alec went out the back door. Stirling grabbed his guitar out of the corner and started playing as his parents walked in.

"Hello Stirling …oh what…what is that smell?" asked his mother.

Stirling froze and looked around "I don't smell anything…. It's probably some after shave Alec gave me at school today I spilled it sorry" he lied.

"Oh then that's probably what it is" she said.

"Well its really late we need to get some sleep" his father said.

Stirling nodded and went up to his room and saw that passed out girl who puked on him.

_Shit! I forgot about her!_ He thought. Then he heard his mom come up stairs he pushed the girl behind the mattress and lounged on it and his mom opened the door.

"Good night sweetie ….what's that smell" she said picking up his shoes.

"Why do your shoes smell like puke?" she asked.

"Oh uh Buster puked on it" he lied.

"I told you to keep the dog out side" she said "Well I'll put your shoes outside." she said taking them with her.

_That was close now what am I going to do with her?_ He thought pulling out his phone and he called Alec.

"Hello?" Alec yawned.

"Hey it's me in one hour bring your little brother's wagon to the back yard" he ordered.

"What why?" he wondered.

"Just do it ok" Stirling said hanging up.

An hour later Stirling carried the drunken girl down the stairs to the back door and sat her down and opened the back door and saw Alec with his wagon.

"What do you want the wagon for dude?" he asked.

"Just a minute" he said picking the girl up walking her toward the wagon.

"Whoa wait dude? What am I suppose to do with her?" Alec asked.

"She lives on your street just drop her off on her porch or something ok thanks" he said shutting the door and running up to his room.

_Man that was close_ he thought and laid down and slowly drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**The new guy in school"**_

Morning seemed like it came really fast Stirling rolled out of bed and walked down stairs and saw his mother packing her vases. Stirling grabbed an apple, put his back pack on, and grabbed his skateboard and head toward the door.

"Stirling honey why are you up so early?" asked his mom.

"Uh going to school?"

"The school called and said they don't want you back" she said.

"Why?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

"You know why" she said glaring at him.

Stirling laughed and his phone buzzed it was Alec.

"Hey Alec what's up?" he asked.

"Come down the Jack in the Box I got a group of friends who want to say good bye and I have a surprise for you" Alec said in a happy tone.

"What's the surprise?" asked Stirling.

"You'll see when you get here all I'm goanna say is it starts with an L" Alec said hanging up.

Stirling got on his skate board and rode it to Jack in the Box. _Hmm what could start with an L? _ He thought once he got there he saw Alec with a group of girls and one girl was Mrs. Limbo.

"Stirling!" all the girls yelled and they all tackled him.

"We love you Stirling we are going to miss you so much" they said crying.

All the girls gave him a kiss and soon he was cover with lip stick marks then Mrs. Limbo walked up to him and started crying.

"Oh I'm going to miss you Stirling! Vous devez venire visiter oui?" she sobbed witch meant you must come visit yes?

"Yes Mrs. Limbo I'll come to visit" he smiled yes he knew French because he wanted to under stand what his beautiful teacher was saying so he took lessons.

Mrs. Limbo kissed Stirling on the forehead and he blushed. Then he turned to his best friend Alec and he realized they been threw a lot together and he hugged him.

"Dude you have to come visit" Stirling smiled.

"Ok later dude" Alec smiled.

When Stirling walked out of Jack in the Box a group of girls were crying and held out a banner that said we love you Stirling! And he blushed and walked home. The rest of the day seemed to go by really fast he helped his parents pack boxes in the moving van and thought about how awkward it's going to be to go to a new school in the middle of the school year not know any one at all. After they packed they went out for dinner and came home to get some sleep because they were leavening at 4:00 a.m. It seemed like he just put his head down and his mom came in and said Stirling it's time to leave. Stirling sighed and got up and Alec was out front with a box of donuts and a Starbucks coffee.

"Dude I'm so glad you came to say goodbye!" Stirling smiled.

"Yea its gonna be hard you were the only one who could make that school fun" Alec laughed handing him the food.

Stirling put his arm around Alec's shoulder.

"Well your going to have to take my place" Stirling smirked.

"Yea well I gotta go my mom doesn't know I snuck out to say good bye later dude" Alec smiled running home.

The cab came and took then to the air port. Once they got on the plane he turned to his mom.

"Hey mom where are we going to sleep tonight?" he asked.

"In our new house dear" she said flipping threw a magazine.

"No I mean our furniture won't be there yet" Stirling said.

"Oh well when your dad was there last week he bought new furniture and left our car there and flew home remember" she smiled.

"Oh yea" Stirling said putting on his headphones and turned up his iPod and fell asleep.

After a two hour flight the plane landed Stirling woke up and gathered his guitar case and suite case and got off the plane headed for the cab. They drove to there new home with was a very nice house once they stepped inside Stirling's mom turned to him.

"Get ready" she said getting her keys.

"For what?" he asked.

"We are going to enroll you in school" said his mom.

Stirling and his mom got into the car and drove to Bluefield High. It was a very big school but once Stirling got out of the car he noticed he didn't dress like anyone else and they all stared at him weird. Once they walked into the office an older lady smiled at him.

"Well hi there you must be the new student" she smiled.

"Er yea" Stirling said.

"Well here's your schedule we can't wait to see you tomorrow" she smiled.

Stirling looked at his schedule as his mom was signing papers and he started to laugh so hard he was crying. This schedule said: Mr. Sucknuts – Math, Mrs. Herbox –English, Mr. Tickeldownlow – History, Mrs. Bitchslap – Home Ec, Coach McBalls – P.E., and Mr. Pokerbackside – Sex Ed.

"You can't be serious right?" Stirling said.

The older lady looked at him "Is there something wrong with your schedule?" she asked sweetly.

"Are these real teachers?" asked Stirling.

"Yes their the best teachers at this school" she smiled.

Stirling nodded and sat down laughing to himself.

"Can you recommend some place good to eat?" asked his mom.

"Yes go to Uranus Café it's the best one in town" she smiled.

"Uranus?" Stirling repeated.

Once they got in the car he showed his mom the schedule and she laughed.

"Now Stirling help me find Uranus Café" said his mom.

"Mom I'm not eating at a café named after some ones ass hole" he said seriously.

"Now Stirling clam down it's just a word they said it's really good be open minded give it a try" she said.

Once they got there they were greeted at the door by an older lady.

"Hello I'm Megan Skidmark how many?" she asked.

"Two" his mom smiled.

Megan led them to a table and handed them a menu.

"What can I get you to drink?" she asked

"Water" said Stirling's mom.

Then she looked a Stirling.

"How about a nice glass of milk for you, you know milk makes boys grow big a strong" she grinned.

"Uh no thanks I'll take a coke" he said.

"Ok today's special is Beenieweenies" she smiled walking away to get their drinks.

Stirling leaned across the table.

"Mom can we just get out of here?" he begged.

"Now, now Stirling it's not that bad." She said setting her menu aside.

Megan came back with their drinks.

"What can I get you?" she smiled.

"I'll take the Anus Salad" smiled his mom.

"I'll take an uh…ass... I mean Anus …Burger?" he said trying not to laugh.

"Your new in town aren't you?" she asked taking their menus.

Stirling nodded and sipped his drink quietly.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"15" he said quietly.

"Oh I have a granddaughter who is 15 her name is Emily perhaps she can show you around school" she smiled.

Stirling looked at the lady in front of him with the lipstick on her tooth and her boobs to her knees.

"Uh maybe…." He said.

"Well there having a foot ball game tomorrow night she's a cheer leader" she said walking back to the kitchen.

"Yea you should go dear you'll make some new friends" smiled his mom.

They finished eating and surprisingly it was very good. Megan went to clear the table she turned around and smacked Stirling's drink over with her long flabby boobs.

"Oops clumsy me" she muttered then she smiled at Stirling "thanks for coming I hope you meet Emily at the foot ball game" she grinned.


End file.
